7 Orphan Kittens
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Remember the cartoon '3 Orphan Kittens'? Now read at how seven little kittens make their way into a home. ^^;


Hao Minna! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! 

I was watching earlier 'Three Orphan Kittens' when I got this idea. They were so cute! I just had to rewrite it a bit with the seishi as kittens. =D Now, I'll keep a short list of who is what, but it also says in the story. ^^ 

Tamahome - Bicolor shorthair 

Hotohori - Golden-brown Abyssinian 

Nuriko - Lilac point Himalayan 

Chichiri - Blue Tonkinese 

Tasuki - Red persian 

Mitsukake - Scottish fold 

Chiriko - Smoke persian 

And I hope you all can guess who's the guy that gets rid of them in the beginning. ^^ Wow. I wrote this in a short amount of time. ^^ If ya want, (even though the story stinks ^^) Read and review, but no flames. Its Christmas (though it doesn't feel like it. -_-) Have a heart. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, don't you think I woulda animated this? ^^;; And I don't own Sailor Moon...(you'll see) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

7 Orphan Kittens 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

He tossed them into the snow covered yard, the man with long, blonde hair and ice eyes. They were in a burlap bag, tossed away because no one wanted them. They were originally left to die, but giving them to another family so they could be a bother seemed like a good idea. 

A shorthair kitten, black with white dribbled on his nose and chin and chest was the first to get out of the bag. His name was Tamahome, the supposed leader of the kittens. A golden-brown Abyssinian leaped out of the bag, making sure to keep wits with him. His name was Hotohori, proud and regal kitten was he. He and Tamahome raced to an opened window. 

They were to be followed soon. A lilac Himalayan tumbled out of the bag, but his tail was pulled back by a red Persian. The lilac Himalayan looked back with a small growl and whapped the red Persian on the head. The red Persian was in shock for a moment as it gave the lilac Himalayan a chance to run after the first two kittens. The red Persian wasn't going to let it have that chance. He bent down, then pounced upon the lilac kitten, the two in a small play fight, fur and snow flying. Tasuki and Nuriko were at it again. 

Chichiri, a blue Tonkinese, looked at the two, heaving a small, "Da." He waved his paw in the air for his other two friends to appear. He dashed off then, seeking warmth from the cold. 

A Scottish fold, with black and white fur, by the name of Mitsukake, came out of the bag, a small smoke Persian in his teeth. He only shook his head at the two fighting as the smoke Persian, Chiriko, gave a smile, a purr, and a kick to the two fighting as he was carried by. Tasuki and Nuriko looked up to see the others had gone in. The snow was melting in Tasuki's fur, reminding him of water, and he ran off, with Nuriko on his heels. 

Inside, Tamahome and Hotohori sniffed the air. There was no danger, so the two tried to proceed quietly. It failed. 

Nuriko had tripped by mistake, and drag Tasuki down, knocking over Mitsukake and Chiriko, who bumped into Chichiri who then rammed into Tamahome and Hotohori. The seven kittens practically flew across the newly waxed basement floor, and bombarded into the wall. They were okay, though most of them were miffed by two of their friends. 

They waved off the anger and climbed up the stairs. Tamahome was going to enter first, but Hotohori pulled him back as a young boy walked by. Once the boy was away, the kittens began to play. 

They went to the top floor, which seemed to be a kitchen. The room smelled of turkey and mashed potatoes and sugary cookies. Tasuki was drooling, hunger gripping his small form. He took off to the table and chairs with Nuriko, Chichiri, and Chiriko following. Mitsukake just walked to keep an eye on them. Tamahome and Hotohori went off to explore around the table and chairs. 

Poor Tasuki forgot what kind of kitten he was. The fur on the bottom of his paws caused him to slip and run into the wooden leg of a chair. Nuriko gave a purr as did Chiriko, while Mitsukake and Chichiri shook their heads, the blue Tonkinese muttering again, "da." 

Tasuki just growled and clawed his way to the top. He made it to the top of the table, and ran over to the turkey. Nuriko and Chiriko were second to follow and Mitsukake and Chichiri were last. Tasuki would have made to the turkey is Chichiri hadn't pulled on his tail and Nuriko give him another whap on the head. It was rude to just eat a turkey without knowing who it belonged to! Chiriko was having too much fun watching and leaned back on a pepper shaker. It fell to the ground, close to Tamahome. 

Now, Tamahome didn't know didn't know if he should have been scared or angered. He was mostly...curious, as most kittens were. The Bicolor shorthair patted the pepper shaker, then jumped back. Some black stuff poofed in the air, but that was it. So he did it again. Poof. More black stuff. Whap. Poof. Pat. Poof. His nerves ending, he pounced upon the item, pouring all the black pepper on the floor and in the air. Tamahome sniffed the air, and proceeded to sneeze...again and again and again. 

Hotohori was more careful. The Abyssinian walked around Tamahome and the pepper and wandered around. He didn't expect to be a mat for three kittens. 

Hotohori jumped away from the three fighting kittens, a mix of blue and red and purple. He growled as the three stopped, looked towards Hotohori, and purred as to laugh. Hotohori only sighed as he walked to the exit, a soft shaggy carpet being a promise. 

Tamahome saw, out of the corner of his blue eyes, and followed Hotohori in a run. Tasuki, Nuriko, and Chichiri did the same, as Mitsukake jumped down from the table and walked, the nape of Chiriko's neck in his mouth. 

Hotohori looked around and purred at the carpet. It was nice and warm. A nice relief from the cold. Scanning the room, he saw there were huge, floral patterned chairs and sofa, dolls littered on the floor with sailor suits on, and a television playing a girl with wings and a sailor suit, preaching on justice. Hotohori was more curious on the dolls, so he slowly crept to them. 

Tamahome did the same, coming closer and closer to his rival. He gave it up after five blurs passed him by. 

Tasuki looked at the dolls. One with blue, red, and white, one with blue, one with red, one with green, one with orange, one with black, one with purple, one with aqua green, and the last with a darker blue was what they were. He felt like gagging! Girl's toys! That's what they were! He couldn't help but notice a battle with fire on the television screen, so he plopped down and watched. 

Nuriko, on the other hand, looked happy. He looked at the aqua one and took her mirror. He flipped it over and purred at his image. 

Chichiri showed curiously, especially with the purple one, and took her scythe in his teeth. He waved the scythe in the air and all around like he was a mage. 

Chiriko arrived next, with Mitsukake on his tail. The smoke Persian purred as he saw an open book on the floor and went over to look at the words, maybe read. The Scottish fold, however, stretched and prepared for a quick cat nap. 

Hotohori just gave up and trotted over. Eyeing the dark blue's plastic sword, he took it and looked at Tamahome. Tamahome gave a smile as the two bucked and did a mock-fight. 

Awh, it was so nice. It would have been well if the young boy didn't come into the room. 

"What the heck? Kittens? How'd they get in here?" he asked himself as he picked up each one. He trudged to the door and opened it, snow and cold air barging in. The boy would have taken the kittens outside if a shrill didn't hurt his ears. 

"No! Keisuke! Don't do it!" the young girl cried. She had on pink feet pajamas, her hair in small pigtails. Her older brother looked at his sister, and let the door close. One of the kittens, Tamahome, managed to escape and go to the girl. 

"But Miaka...we already have a cat...Tama-Neko. What are we going to do with seven kittens?" Keisuke asked. He was struggling with holding the kittens now as they wiggled and squiggled in his arms. 

"We'll keep them!" Miaka exclaimed as she picked up the bicolor shorthair. "Isn't he cute? I think I'll name him...Tamahome! Yeh! Cool name, huh?" She bounced around, hugging the kitten, but he didn't care. He seemed to...enjoy it. 

So the seven kittens had a place to stay. Nice, warm, and with lots of food. Nothing would trouble them. 

Not even Tama-Neko...though the white cat with brown spots would annoy them from time to time. He thought of it as his own little Christmas gift; seven little toys. 


End file.
